Arigatou
by Honey Sho
Summary: Lima tahun berlalu semenjak Dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang dirinya. Tapi, Ao memberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk sang Ao no Otoko dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan yang dilakukannya adalah menjenguk kedua adikknya yang telah melindungi dunia yang kini bergerak tanpa dirinya. /Untuk Event Siblingisasi.


Arigatou

Author: Honey Sho

Main Cast: Ragna, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion

Rated: K+

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Family

Summary: lima tahun berlalu semenjak Dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang dirinya. Tapi, _Azure_ memberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk sang _Ao no Otoko_ dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan yang dilakukannya adalah menjenguk kedua adikknya yang telah melindungi dunia yang kini bergerak tanpa dirinya. /Untuk Event Siblingisasi.

Disclaimed: Blazblue punya Arc System Works.

Warning: Ada ranjau (baca: typo), OOC (mungkin), gaje to the max (mungkin), SPOILER BLAZBLUE CENTRAL FICTION, dan lain sebagainya yang tak bisa disebutkan.

* * *

...Well, Happy Reading...

* * *

"Hm… Sudah lama tidak berjalan dalam tubuh ini. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Aku merasa mudah capek, ya? Padahal masih muda." Kata seorang pria dengan rambut putih jabrik _*)_ – jangan dikira Dia tua, umurnya masih 20 tahun lebih – yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh _Marie Antoinette Syndrome**)_ **,** memiliki mata _Heterochromia Iridium_ ***) - mata Kanannya berwarna _Crimson_ , sementara mata kirinya bewarna _Emerland_. Dia memakai kemeja hitam bergaris putih di pinggirnya yang tertutup dengan _trench coat_ merah darah dengan dua tali yang ada di pinggangnya, _hakama_ hitam, dan _steel boot_ berwarna merah. Dia menelusuri hutan yang penuh dengan _Seithr_ – bahkan Dia bisa merasakan tangan kanannya mulai menghisap Seithr itu dengan rakus. Dia membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan berdiam ditempat itu – sementara kedua matanya menjadi _crimson_. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua matanya kembali normal.

"Tambahan tenaga, eh?" Katanya dengan tenang dan Dia melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia pun sampai di atas tebing yang memperlihatkan Kagutsuchi yang kini berkembang pesat. Dia pun juga melihat sebuah pedang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan gagang berwarna merah dan dominasi hitam tertancap di tanah dalam keadaan retak. Terdapat sebuah pita berwarna hitam terikat di gagang itu. Dia mendekati pedang itu, lalu melepaskan pita yang mengikatnya. Dia hanya menatap pita itu dengan datar.

" _Usagi, ka?_ " Gumannya sambil memasukkan pita itu ke jasnya dan mencabut pedang itu. Setelah pedang itu tercabut, Dia melihat pedang itu mulai kembali menjadi semula – tidak ada retakan yang berarti. _Ao_ pun tersenyum kecil hingga Dia merasakan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa Kau disini?" Tanya Pria itu tanpa perlu menengok ke belakangnya. Ternyata di belakang Pria itu ada seseorang wanita berambut merah yang menggunakan Armor putih keperakan sedang memegang sebuah pedang yang beradang di punggungnya. Wanita itu hanya menatap pemilik _Ao_ dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, namun sepertinya Kau memiliki aura layaknya _Kuroki Kemono_." Katanya sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung. "Katakan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Walaupun dalam pertarungan, takkan kubiarkan Kau mendapatkan identitasku, wahai _Susanoo_." Katanya sambil menatap kedepan. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya _Justice_."

"Ba-Bagaimana… Kau…."

"Aku tahu saja. Aku yang mengubah posibilitas yang ada disini. Dan perlu Kau ketahui, Aku adalah musuh di dunia ini. Tapi, mungkin untuk kali ini Aku takkan melawan keinginan di Dunia ini." Katanya dengan nada yang tenang – menandakan bahwa Dia tak ingin ada pertempuran yang tak berarti. Dia pun menengok ke belakang untuk melihat wanita itu yang kini telah memegang gagang pedang yang ada di punggungnya. "Jadi, Bisakah Kau menolongku, Tsubaki Yayoi?"

* * *

13th _Hierarchical City, 'Kagusuchi'_. Tempat dimana Dia mendapatkan posibilitasnya pertama kali – berterima kasihlah kepada Terumi yang berusaha menghentikan ' _loop_ ' yang ada. Dia berjalan melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di sekitarnya. Pria itu hanya ternganga dengan pemandangan Kota yang telah Dia tinggalkan selama lima tahun.

Dia tak menyangka bahwa sudah terlalu lama Dia meninggalkan Dunia ini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Gumannya sambil melihat berbagai bangunan menjulang di depannya. Dia pun tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama Aku tak kesini. Sampai kupikir Aku sedang tersasar ke tempat lain. Benar kata _Justice_. Kagutsuchi sudah berubah."

Dia pun berjalan menuju ke gang-gang kecil sekedar untuk jalan-jalan. Terkadang Dia salah jalan karena jalan yang lama telah ditutup sehingga harus melompati perumahan penduduk untuk melihat gang yang benar. Dalam perjalanan, Dia menemukan sesosok kucing yang tergeletak lemas di jalanan. Kucing – lebih tepatnya Beastkin – melihat kearahnya.

" _Mew_? Kau siapa, _nyasu_? Belikan Aku makanan, _nyasu_ …." Katanya sambil memegang kakinya dengan erat. Dia tak bisa bergerak, namun tersenyum simple.

 _'Tao… Dia belum berubah juga.'_ Batinnya yang coba merogoh dompetnya dan isinya hanya beberapa lembar untuk keperluan lainnya. Dia pun menatap Tao dengan tatapan memelas.

"Maaf. Tapi Aku tak punya uang." Katanya bohong. _Beastkin_ itu – Tao – pun berdiri secara perlahan-lahan.

"Kalau begitu…." Katanya yang langsung melompat begitu saja menuju ke arah Pria itu. "AKU AKAN MEMAKANMU, _NYASUUUU_!"

Pria itu langsung memegang tangannya dan memutar tubuh Tao dengan kencang. " _URUSAAAAI_!" Teriaknya sambil melemparnya ke tembok. Tao pun langsung tepar dan matanya menjadi spiral.

" _Nyasu~_ " Katanya yang kini masih tepar dengan keadaan tak mengenakkan. "Tao lapar, _nyasu_ …. Belikan Aku makanan _nyasu_ …."

Orang itu hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, lalu mendesah. "Haaah…."

Mungkin uangnya akan langsung habis kali ini.

* * *

' _Kenapa selalu Aku sih?'_ Batinnya sambil meratapi uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya yang kini hanya tinggal selembar kertas dan beberapa koin saja. Dia pun mendesah lemas dan aura hitam tak mengenakkan datang dari dirinya – bukan aura menyeramkan semacam Seith, namun aura orang depresi yang selalu duduk di pojok ketika terjadi sesuatu dan selalu dianamakan _'pundung'_. _'Padahal Aku hanya ingin membeli bahan makanan enak dan memasak untuk diriku sendiri…'_

Dia pun menatap Tao yang sedang memakan rakus berpuluh-puluh porsi bakpao dan dimsum yang dipesannya. Dia pun mendesah lemas lagi. _'Dasar Tao. Dia tak pernah berubah.'_

"Hm? _Oyang_ Baik mau makan juga?" Tanya Tao yang menghabiskan makanannya dengan rakus. Ragna pun hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum polos.

"Sepertinya tidak usah." Katanya dengan mencoba sepolos mungkin.

Ingat, **mencoba**.

 _'Gara-gara Kau, Aku tak bisa mendapat bahan makanan untuk memasak karena KAU telah menghabiskan SEBAGIAN BESAR UANGKU!'_ Batinnya yang kini sudah ingin membunuh Tao. Apabila Dia diberi kesempatan untuk membunuhnya, Dia akan senang hati melakukannya. Pasti.

"Hm… Oke. Aku akan memakan makanan _Oyang_ baik juga, _nyasu."_ Katanya sambil berusaha mengambil Tentama Udon yang ada di depan Pria itu. Menyadari _Tentama Udon_ yang dipesannya akan dimakan, Dia langsung mengambil makanan yang dipesannya dan menjauhkannya dari Tao.

 _"Oyang_ Baik, kenapa Kau menjauhkan makanannya dariku?" Tanya Tao yang merengek uuntuk memakan Tentama Udon yang dipesan orang itu.

 _"Urusai!_ Kau boleh memakan segalanya, tapi tidak dengan _Tentama Udon_ ku! Ini makanan terbaik di seluruh dunia! Dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Aku!"

"Biarkan Aku memakannya, _Nyasu!"_

"TIDAK MAU!"

"BERIKAN SAJA!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"DIAM KALIAAAN!" Kata si pemilik yang melempar Mereka berdua keluar dari restoran. Mereka mendarat dengan tak etis sama sekali. Si Pria terjatuh mencium tanah, sementara si _Beastkin_ langsung masuk tempat sampah. Pria itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Tao.

 _'Kenapa Aku yang selalu kena sial kalau ketemu dengan Tao, sih?'_ Batinnya sambil mengacak kepalanya dengan sebal. Dia pun berjalan tidak tahu arah sampai akhirnya menabrak seseorang – lebih tepatnya seseorang yang menabraknya. Orang itu langsung terduduk karena tertabrak Pria berambut putih. Orang yang menabraknya itu memiliki mata _emerland,_ berambut _blonde,_ memakai seragam militer berdominasi biru dan membawa sebuah katana bewarna biru muda. Pria yang ditabrak oleh orang berambut blonde itu hanya terdiam – kaget karena mengenak siapa yang menabraknya.

 _'J-Jin…'_ Batinnya yang ingin sekali memeluk orang yang didepannya – Jin Kisaragi. Jin segera berdiri dan menghadapnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan datar. "Maaf Saya telah menabrak anda. Saya sedikit terburu-buru. Permisi." Katanya sambil pergi melewati Pria berambut putih.

Setelah Pria itu tersadar, Dia langsung menghadap ke belakang – melihat Jin yang masih berada di sekitarnya. Dia pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah Jin dan memegang pundaknya.

" _M-Matte!_ " Teriaknya yang berhasil menghentikan Pria berambut blonde itu. Jin pun berbarik arah dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan mematikan yang Dia miliki. Pria berambut putih itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa maumu? Pertama Kau tak menghiraukanmu dan sekarang Kau memanggilku layaknya Kau mengenalku." Katanya dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin. Pria itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin juga.

"Mungkin Kau tidak mengenalku. Namun, Aku mengenalmu lebih jauh daripada siapapun." Kata Pria itu yang menyebabkan Jin ternganga. Apa maksudnya? Seharusnya hanya Tsubaki dan Noel yang mengetahui masa lalunya lebih dari siapapun. "Dan Aku memiliki sebuah permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu bersama dengan letnanmu bernama Noel Vermilion, Sekarang. Waktuku disini hanya hari ini saja."

"Noel sudah tidak bekerja dengan NOL lagi. Dia kini mengurusi gereja bersama dengan para _Murakumo Unit_ yang lain."

"Oh… Begitu ya… Bisa antarkan Aku kesana?"

* * *

"Selamat datang di Gereja ini… Ka-" Teriak seorang gadis berambut _silver_ yang dikucir kuda, bermata merah darah, menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya, memakai baju _sister_ yang biasa digunakan di gereja sambil membuka pintunya. Gadis itu kaget ketika melihat Jin dan pria berambut putih yang berada di sampingnya.

"J-Jin- _nii sama_? Sebentar kupanggilkan Noel- _nee sama_ dulu." Katanya sambil berlari menuju ke dalam gereja. Pria berambut putih itu hanya ternganga melihat kelakuan dari gadis itu.

"Itu tadi…"

"Nu No. 13. Iya, Kau benar." Katanya sambil menganngukkkan kepala. Pria tadi masih dalam posisinya, sementara Jin meliat orang itu dan berkata. "Dan bolehkan Aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Tentang apa?" Tanyanya dengan datar. Jin pun menatapnya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu tentang _Prime Field, Murakumo Unit_ , dan teknologi yang telah dibuat oleh Relius Clover? Bahkan Kau tahu tentang _Nox Nycotes_ yang telah kubawa." Tanyanya serius – membuat orang itu mundur selangkah saking seriusnya. Pria berambut putih tadi langsung mengacak kepalanya sendiri.

"Jin, Sudah kubilang beberapa kali. Mungkin Kau tak mengenalku, namun Aku mengenal Kau, Noel dan yang lainnya beserta apa yang Kalian miliki. Terutama Kau, Noel dan hubungan Kalian sebagai Kakak dan Adik. Dan Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kalian karena Kalian adalah yang berharga bagiku." Katanya dengan nada kepedulian yang tinggi – bagaikan seorang kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya. Jin pun menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin, lalu mengalihkannya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini Aku percaya denganmu. Tapi, Jika ternyata apa yang Kau bicarakan adalah sebuah kebohongan, Kau akan menyesal." Katanya dengan dingin. Pria itu pun menganggapnya serius.

"Hmph. Mana mungkin Aku akan berbohong dengan apa yang terjadi." Katanya dengan serius pula. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali dengan membawa seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang tergerai, bermata _emerland_ yang sama dengan Jin, dan memakai baju _sister_ di gereja bersamaaan dengan seorang gadis berambut _pale blonde_ panjang yang dikucir kuda, bermata merah dengan baju gereja yang sama. Gadis berambut _blonde_ tadi menyapa Jin dengan senang.

"Ah… Jin- _nii sama_. Sudah lama tidak ketemu. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Tsubaki?"

"Baik. Tsubaki sudah mengandung dan mungkin setengah tahun lagi Dia akan melahirkan." Jawabnay dengan dingin – walaupun ada sedikit nada peduli di dalam ucapannya.

"Ah… _Souka_." Katanya dengan tenang. Diap pun menatap Pria berambut putih itu. "Lalu, Kau siapa?"

"Aku-"

"Dia adalah seseorang yang kutabrak dan tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengan kita, Noel." Timpal Jin yang membuat Pria berambut putih langsung menahan amarahnya. Setelah menenangkan diri dalam diam, Dia pun menatap Gadis itu – Noel Vermillion – dengan serius.

"Noel, bisakah Aku bebicara denganmu sebentar? Ini tentang sesuatu. Dan Kau juga ikut, Jin." Katanya yang membuat Jin sedikit kesal dengan apa yang dibicarakan. "Namun Apabila bisa, jangan disini. Lebih baik di tempat lain saja."

" _H-Hai'_. Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Sialakan lewat sini." Katanya sambil mempersilakan Jin dan Pria itu ke dalam gereja. Gadis berambut _silver_ – Nu-13 – hanya menatap Pria itu dalam diam.

"Hm…" Gadis berambut _pale blonde_ menyadari bahwa Nu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia pun menatap Nu dan menanyakan kepadanya. "Nu, Apa yang membuatmu terdiam?"

"Kenapa… Nu merasa familiar dengan orang itu?"

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Noel yang berlari menuju sebuah padang rumput sambil menunjukkan pemandangan Kagusuchi dari kejauhan. Pria itu hanya berdiri dan terdiam sementara Jin dan Noel mempersiapkan tikar yang dibawa oleh Noel.

"Wow… Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang indah." Guman Pria itu dalam kekagumannya. Noel pun tersenyum tulus.

"Biasanya Aku, Nu dan Lamba-nee sama pergi ke sini. Terkadang Jin-nii sama, Tsubaki dan Makoto juga kesini untuk ikut dengan kita." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan Kue yang dia bawa. Pria itu hanya menatap Jin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Lalu, Dia pun menyeringai puas.

"Heh. Tak pernah kusangka Kau makin dekat dengan adikmu, Jin."

"Terserah." Jawab Jin dengan singkat. Jin pun menatap Pria itu dengan tenang. "Dan apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan dengan kami?"

"Sebenarnya, Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, Tapi akan menjadi lebih sulit. Jadi, Lebih baik Aku akan melakukan ini." Katanya yang dilanjutkan dengan gelombang bewarna kebiruan muncul dari dirinya dan ditujukan kepada Jin dan Noel. Ketika Mereka menerimanya Mereka hanya menatap Pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"K-Kau…" Kata Noel terbata.

"Tak kusangka… Kau…." Ucap Jin yang tak percaya denga orang yang berada di depannya.

" _Nii-san/Onii-sama_!?" Sambung mereka dengan kompak. Pria itu – yang merupakan sang Kakak biologis bagi mereka – hanya tersenyum simple.

" _Yappari._ Kalian akan memiliki reaksi seperti itu saat ingatan kalian tentangku Aku kembalikan." Katanya dengan nada _kalem_. Jin dan Noel segera memeluk sang Kakak dengan gembira.

"Ka-Kau… Kau kembali, _Nii-san_." Kata Jin sambil menangis di pelukannya Kakaknya. Sementara Noel sudah menangis terisak saat memeluk Kakak tertuanya. Sang Kakak pun mendesah kesal.

"Jin, Noel, Kalian masih saja seperti anak kecil." Katanya sambil mengacak rambut kedua adiknya dan tersenyum. " _Tadaima_ , Jin. Noel."

" _O-okaerinasai, Onii-sama._ " Jawab Noel yang masih terisak dengan tangisannya sendiri.

" _Soushite, Outanjoubu Omedetou._ " Kata Mereka berdua sambil menatap Kakaknya yang mendapat reaksi dari sang Kakak berupa senyuman tulus darinya.

" _Arigatou._ " Katanya dengan nada kalem dan peduli. Mereka pun mengusap tangisan mereka dan melepas pelukan.

" _Onii-sama_ , Kali ini Aku membawa kue dan kebetulan Aku tak sengaja membawa sisa lilin ulang tahun yang kugunakan saat ulang tahun Jin- _nii sama_. Jadi, Kita pakai itu saja, ya." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan lilin ulang tahun dan korek yang ada.

"Iya. Sekalian Aku tak sengaja membawa _sake_ milik Kagura. Lebih baik Kita bersantai dulu saja." Kata Jin yang menyetujui perkataan Noel. Pria itu pun mengangguk dan akhirnya Mereka bersenang-senang di sana. Pria itu tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan kedua adiknya. Sudah lama Mereka menjadi akur seperti ini. Dia merasa bahwa segala hal yang Mereka alami telah usai, dan Mereka kembali menjadi Kakak adik yang akur.

Tapi itu hanya bertahan sementara.

Matahari sudah berada di barat, dan Pria itu segera menyadarinya.

Dia harus segera kembali ke _Ao no Mon_ atau semuanya akan kembali menjadi dulu.

Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi.

Dia hanya ingin melindungi kedua adiknya dan posibilitas yang Mereka miliki sekarang.

 **Bagaimanapun caranya.**

"Maaf, Jin. Noel. Aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil berdiri untuk meninggalkan Mereka berdua. Jin dan Noel langsung berdiri untuk menghalangi sang Kakak untuk melakukan hal yang mereka anggap sudah gila.

" _D-demo… Onii-sama..._ " Kata Noel yang berdiri sambil menatap sang Kakak dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sementara Jin sudah menyiapkan _Yukianesa_ dan bersiap untuk menahan Kakaknya melakuakan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakuaknnya lima tahun yang lalu.

" _Nii-san_ , Takkan kubiarkan Kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Kau lakukan saat itu!"

" _Yappari_ Kau akan mencoba untuk menghentikanku _._ Tapi Jin, Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku – seperti saat terakhir kita bertarung. Dan Aku tak ingin Kalian terluka karenaku." Katanya dengan tenang. Jin pun tetap dalam posisi bertarungnya.

" _D-demo_ … _Nii-sa_ -" Ucapan Jin terhenti ketika Pria itu menariknya dan Noel ke dalam pelukannya. Dia dan Noel pun menangis lagi.

 **(OST Played: Don't Look Back (Noel Vs. Tsubaki Fight Theme) by Daisuka Ishiwatari and sung by Asami Imai ft. Kanako Kondou)**

"Jin, Kau adalah seorang Kakak, Sekaligus seorang pemimpin. Aku ingin Kau melindungi Adikmu dan menjadi panutan untuknya, sekaligus mengarahkan anak buahmu ke jalan yang benar. Dan apabila ada kesalahan, hukum Mereka seadil-adilnya. Jangan biarkan keluarga membutakan keadilan dan selalu lindungi keluargamu, walau Kau membencinya. Oke, Jin?" Katanya yang diarahkan untuk sang Adik tertua. Jin pun mengangguk.

" _H-Hai', Nii-san._ "

"Noel, Kau adalah seorang Adik, sekaligus seorang _Sister_. Patuhilah Kakakmu dan rawatlah seseorang dengan baik, layaknya orang itu adalah keluargamu. Apabila Ada orang yang melukaimu, jangan lawan balik Dia dengan kekerasan, namun hadapi Dia dengan senyuman tulus, walau itu terasa sangat sakit sekali. Oke?" Kayanya yang kali ini diarahkan untuk sang Adik termuda. Noel pun juga mengangguk.

" _H-Hai', Onii-sama._ "

"Sekarang Aku akan pergi. Mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Aku menjenguk Kalian. Jadi, pesan terakhirku tolong jaga Dunia ini beserta possibilitas yang telah kuraih. Jangan biarkan semua usahaku menjadi sia-sia. Aku percaya dengan Kalian. Aku akan selalu mengawasi Kalian berdua sampai Kalian menghembuskan napas terakhir kalian." Katanya sambil memeluk erat kedua adiknya itu. Jin dan Noel pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang Kakak untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Nii-san…_ " Kata Jin yang kali ini terisak mendengar ucapan terakhir Kakanya.

" _Onii-sama…._ " Kata Noel yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Jin.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas pesta dadakan yang kalian buat. Maaf apabil Kita tak bisa merayakannya lagi." Katanya dengan lembut.

Dan Mereka pingsan didekapan sang Kakak.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

Seorang Wanita berambut merah, memiliki mata biru keunguan dengan pakaian Ibu rumah tangga sedang menyiapkan masakan ketika mendengar suara ketukan. Dia pun menghentikan memasaknya dan menuju ke pintu.

" _Tadaima, Ana-_ " Perkataanya terhenti ketika melihat Jin tertidur dengan tenang di depan pintu dalam keadaan terselimuti oleh sebuah kain. Diatas Jin, terdapat selembar kertas yang tertuliskan 'Terimakasih telah menjaga Adikku dengan baik.'

Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Noel. Dia ditemukan oleh gadis berambut _pale blonde_ – Lambda No. 11 – dalam keadaan terselimuti dan ada secarik kertas yang isinya sama dengan Jin.

Sementara itu Pria yang merupakan Kakak dari kedua orang tadi berjalan melewati hutan yang lebat. Seketika, Dia dihentikan oleh seorang vampire berambut _blonde_ panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ , bermata merah darah, memakai pakaian _loli-gothic_ , dan juga memiliki pita besar yang membuatnya mirip dengan kelinci.

"Kau… Bisakah Kau menjelaskan kepadaku siapa Kau sebenanrnya? Aura itu… Determinasi yang tinggi itu… Keinginan 'tak menyerah' yang Kau miliki itu… Bisakah Kau menjelaskan kepadaku siapa kau sebe-"

Perkatannya terhenti karena Pria itu langsung mengrahkan tangan kanannya ke kepala vampire itu dalam diam.

"Pantas _Ao_ merasa masih ada kemungkinan kejadian saat itu dapat terulang lagi. Ternyata Kaulah sumbernya." Katanya dengan dingin. "Setelah Aku mengambil 'mimpi' yang kau miliki, Kau membuat 'mimpi' lainnya yang menyebabkan dunia ini akan mengalami hal yang sama. Kali ini Aku akan mengambilnya bersama dengan perasaanmu kepadaku."

Dia pun mendengus dengan sebal. Dia pun berkata dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kupikir Kau adalah _Observer_ yang baik, Rachel. Jadi, selamat tinggal."

Vampire itu – Rachel Alucard – pingsan di dalam pelukannya untuk terakhir kalinya. Seorang _observer_ berambut ungu, bermata teal, memakai kimono pink dan beberapa kain bewarna pink disekitarnya pun datang untuk menemuinya.

"Sepertinya Kau melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya lagi, eh…" Katanya sambil mengejek Pria berambut putih. Pria itu hanya tersenyum tenang ketika diejek seperti itu.

"Hmph. Aku melakukan ini karena perintah dari _Ao_ saja." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke Observer itu. Dia pun menyerahkan tubuh sang Vampir ke _Observer_ itu. "Aku serahkan Dia kepadamu."

" _Hai', Hai'_. Wahai _Ao no Shugosha._ " Katanya dengan tenang sambil menerima vampire yang pingsan itu di tangannya. Pria itu pun langsung menyeringai ketika Observer itu mengatakan julukannya sambil berkata. "Sudah Kuduga Kau akan mengingatku ketika Aku kembali."

"Memang benar Aku merasakan semua ingatanku tentangmu kembali. Tapi, apakah ingatan ini akan menghilang lagi ketika Kau pergi?" Tanya sang _Observer_ kepada Pria itu yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari sang _Ao no Shugosha._

"Kupikir untuk kasus sepertimu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, untuknya Dia akan kehilangan semua perasaan dan 'mimpi' yang telah Dia buat." Katanya dengan tenang. Dia pun berjalan menuju kegelapan yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah portal yang membawanya ke _Ao no Mon._ Dia pun berhenti dan menatap sang _Observer_ dengan pandangan memohon – walau tak terlihat apabila dengan kasat mata. "Sepertinya Aku akan pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Jin dan S-Noel untukku."

Dan sang _Ao no Otoko_ pun masuk ke dalam portal itu untek kembali ke _Ao no Mon_ untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Ao no Shugosha._ Sang _Observer_ pun tersenyum kecil.

"Walaupun kini kau harus menjadi _Ao no Shugosha_ dan menerima Ao untuk menjadi seorang _Ao no Otoko_ , Kau adalah seorang Kakak yang baik, eh... _Raguna za Buraddoejji."_

* * *

 **Owari.**

* * *

 **Penjelasan:**

*) For you know, Sebenarnya rambut _Ao_ aka Ragna itu bukan putih, namun blonde seperti Jin dan Noel. Rambutnya menjadi putih karena trauma yang dialaminya sejak kecil.

**) sebuah sindrom yang menyebabkan pemutihan rambut secara tiba-tiba dikarenakan trauma dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dalam Real-Life, sindrom ini dialami oleh Ratu Marie Antoniette yang saat itu menerima kabar bahwa keluarganya dieksekusi dan saat ditangkap rambutnya menjadi putih. Untuk kasus Ragna, Setelah Dia hidupnya hancur karena Terumi, Dia mengalami kesedihan dan trauma yang berlebihan sehingga rambutnya menjadi putih.

***) sebuah kelainan yang dialami oleh seseorang yang menyebabkan warna mata berbeda satu dengan yang lain. Biasanya disebabkan oleh genetik, trauma, maupun pengobatan. Dalam kasusnya si _Ao_ aka Ragna - yang awalnya warna kedua matanya emerald - mata kanannya berubah menjadi crimson karena Dia melakukan kontak dengan _Ao Madoshou_ /Azure Grimoire saat kecil ketika tangan kanannya dipotong oleh Jin.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga… Rasanya Author mau rewatch Blazblue Central Fiction abis ini. Kokoro Author udah sakit banget pas nulis ini karena keinget husbando Auhor udah nggak ada di dunia Dia lagi gegara kalo Dia terus ada malah bikin masalah… Rasanya pengen gebuk Terumi aja *lah…

Dan Author mau mengucapkan _Outanjoubu_ untuk Sang _Shinigami_ yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _Ao no Otoko_ dan _Ao no Shugosha_ Sekaligus salah satu husband Author Honey yang tercintah _,_ Ragna The Bloodedge.

Sebenarnya pengen buat fic selain ini sii… Tapi, entah kenapa Author kepikiran buat fic aftermath central fiction, dan jadilah cerita ini.

Untuk versi inggrisnya tolong menunggu saja, ya… Mungkin bakalan buat versi inggrisnya pas liburan semester...

Okelah, duluan aja. Good Luck and Salute Writer….

* * *

 _ **Published: 19 Maret 2017**_

 ** _Edited: 24 Maret 2017_**


End file.
